Sabia Leviatán Elimo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20156 |no = 902 |element = Agua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Hija de una familia aristocrática apostada en el reino de Sama. Después de obtener la sabiduría de los dioses y de usarla para conseguir poderes reconstituyentes, los mismos dioses volvieron a visitarla junto a los cuerpos inertes de aquellos a quienes había enseñado sus técnicas. Las deidades le reprocharon haber compartido sus conocimientos con otros, pues no era lo que ellos deseaban que hiciera. Aunque lamentó lo tonta que había sido por haber hecho algo así, decidió enfrentarse a los dioses como humana, aun siendo plenamente consciente de que su cuerpo no podría soportar el enorme poder que planeaba usar contra ellos. |summon = Creating new power is easier than finding someone who can wield it. That's much more difficult... |fusion = Too much power can only bring about unhappiness. Knowing this, will you still seek it? |evolution = I'm but a foolish human. Even so...I want to use the wisdom of the gods for our sake! |hp_base = 4534 |atk_base = 1187 |def_base = 1372 |rec_base = 1966 |hp_lord = 6453 |atk_lord = 1974 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 2498 |hp_anima = 7345 |rec_anima = 2260 |atk_breaker = 2212 |def_breaker = 2147 |atk_guardian = 1736 |def_guardian = 2623 |hp_oracle = 6096 |rec_oracle = 2855 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Luz amorosa |lsdescription = Aumenta enormemente la obtención y la efectividad de los CC (15px|link=Cristal Corazón). Probabilidad de reducir levemente el daño recibido. |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Fuerza astral |bbdescription = Restaura considerablemente los PS de todos los aliados. Elimina todas las aflicciones. Reduce a la mitad el daño recibido durante 1 turno. |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Corona de éter |sbbdescription = Restaura considerablemente los PS de todos los aliados. Aumenta DEF de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Reduce a la mitad el daño recibido durante 1 turno. |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Destino de la estrella azul |ubbdescription = Restaura los PS de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Elimina todas las aflicciones. Reduce el daño recibido un 75%. Aumenta la barra de BB al recibir daño. |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |cbman = 24 |cbmbb = |cbmsbb = |cbmubb = |es = Profundo conocimiento |esitem = |esdescription = Reducción en la barra de BB necesaria para la BB y añade la posibilidad de reducir el daño recibido en un 20%. |evofrom = 20155 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = Destino de la estrella azul reduce el daño recibido por 3/4 durante 3 turnos |addcat = |addcatname = }}